Modular batteries are batteries which comprise two or more battery cells or cell modules or cells. A common example of a device using a modular battery is a hand held flashlight which may use for example two C cells.
Recently, modular batteries have become important in many applications, including hybrid electric vehicles (“HEV”), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (“PHEV”), and other applications. When used in HEV, PHEV, and other applications, in addition to being durable, safe and cost effective, modular batteries are required to deliver a great deal of power.
Applications of modular batteries, like the hand-held flashlight, require the use of multiple battery cells connected in series. However, the modular batteries for HEVs and PHEVs, for example, may differ from the modular C cells used in a common flashlight.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009-0239130 A1 discloses a modular battery with interconnectors, and is hereby incorporated by reference herein.